The Legendary Soldier (Loner)
by darms8man
Summary: Military AU. Now 2044, Hikigaya Hachiman as we knew him is dead. After leaving the JSDF and now the leader of an illegal paramilitary organization, he has become a legend on the battlefield, gaining the name, "The Legendary Soldier". Fighting wars, terrorists, or being one himself, didn't matter. Finally, 20 years later, a contract from an old acquaintance will take him back home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new work for a new start to my career on this fandom.**

 **To any of you savvy with the Metal Gear Franchise, the name of the title should resonate with you. In which Hikigaya Hachiman, Loner incarnate, is the legendary soldier known as Big Boss. This is also meant to be in line with the running of the usual Military fics that I personally find to be some of the best on this fandom but not seen through. Comes with its share of Sci-Fi elements, seeing the time setting.**

 **I will run through any past fics I deem are still quality to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: The following piece is purely fiction. Any references to real places or people are with the intent of fiction and not meant to be representative of the real world.**

 **OreGairu is made and owned by Watari Wataru. Metal Gear is made by Hideo Kojima and owned by Konami.**

* * *

" _ **War has changed.**_ _**It's no longer about nations, ideologies, or ethnicity. It's an endless series of proxy battles, fought by mercenaries and machines.**_ _**War-and it's consumption of life-has become a well-oiled machine.**_ _**War has changed.**_ _**ID-tagged soldiers carry ID-tagged weapons, use ID-tagged gear. Nanomachines inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities.**_ _**Genetic control, information control, emotion control, battlefield control…everything is monitored and kept under control.**_ _**War…has changed.**_ _**The age of deterrence has become the age of control, all in the name of averting catastrophe from weapons of mass destruction, and he who controls the battlefield, controls history.**_ _**War…has changed.**_ _**When the battlefield is under total control, war becomes routine."**_

― _**Solid Snake**_

* * *

46 Years. Today would be my 46th Birthday, on this day, the 8th of August, 2044. After war broke out in Afghanistan, and the political situation continued to worsen, it was around 2017 when I first considered my involvement in the Military. To fulfill my sense of patriotism that had been growing is what enticed me to bite the bullet and take to joining the JSDF. I didn't know at the time that _THIS_ would become my life. I bet you're wondering what happened to make me the way I am. To make me _who_ I am. The Legendary Soldier. But my backstory has another time to be revealed. I'm sure it will come along finely as this story moves on.

As for birthday wishes, there was nothing. I had heard my father had passed away sometime in 2041 and my mother had taken to calling me only when my sister Komachi had done so, which had also stopped in the years long before then. Perhaps not showing up to your shared father's funeral would do that, but I was running a war on North Korea at the time. A war that stopped all wars against North Korea, ever since the regime was abolished. The family ties were on thin ice anyway, my visits every few years back home at the beginning of this career had turned into monthly phone calls and then transmogrified into rare phone calls to their nonexistence now.

As for how she was doing, she was of course now married. Her childhood bratty side and taking care of me had evolved into eventual and inevitable adulthood and she now had three children, two girls and a boy. From what I remember, she was the epitome of a loving mother. I can only hope I hadn't made her bitter about the rest of her life. Being bitter about me was something I could live with.

I was interrupted from these musings, something that's gonna happen a lot, by a knock at the door of my office. I looked up from the stacks of mission reports.

"Come in." I said in my voice that hadn't changed much from the days of high school. It had gotten more power behind it and coarser at best.

From the door came one of the rookies of the base. Picked him up just last month from the U.S. Army, as were a healthy majority of our men. The kid was still pushing paper at the desk for now with minimal field action. Not that there was much to do for now anyway, apart from running a few missions in Africa. Regardless, the boy had news obviously.

"Boss, we got a requested call coming in 15 minutes, it's the President!" he said in a stiff voice, at an attention position.

I did nothing but pause for a minute and give him a pointed look. He had the audacity to stare back at me confused.

"Ugh…." I sighed to myself, " _Which_ President?" I finally asked him. The kid seemed to have realized his error and had a panic struck moment.

"Oh! Sir, my a-apologies, I mean, the President of the United States!" he stated. Before I had the chance to berate him for his error, someone else seemed to have stepped in to handle it.

"Hey Parks, drop it with that shit. You need to remember the fact that you ain't a U.S. soldier anymore. You're MSF, so remember that." said a tall man as he walked into the room. He had blonde hair and dressed a little eccentric for the type of Paramilitary work done here, opting for a light trench coat over his military garbs. But I suppose those jobs aren't his role anymore. His job is to keep this boat afloat while I'm away.

"You can leave now." I said to him, and with a salute he trotted off, leaving me and this blond in the room.

"Miura." I said to him simply. This was Miura Yasuhiro. Name sounds familiar, doesn't it? Well you'd be right. This is the 49 year-old older brother of one Miura Yumiko, the very same once Fire-Queen of Sobu High.

Of course, now she has come to be known as one Miura-Hayama Yumiko, the First Lady of the Land of the rising Sun, Japan. Which of course means that smug bastard Hayama Hayato has made Prime Minister, just on the end of his first term as part of the 55th General elections.

"What's up Boss?" he said, in his usual casual tone, coming up to take a seat opposite my desk.

"I thought you were in Afghanistan right about now?" I replied, grabbing a cigar from the far left side of the desk, throwing it at him before grabbing one myself and lighting it up.

"What's more to see? It's a war torn land with scattered bases around. Last of any military presence that would be a threat. At this point, it's just cleaning up. You could have taken on that whole land by yourself if you asked me." He replied, grinning, lighting up the cigar.

"Really now? I'm starting to think the legend supersedes me." I replied staring out the one window outlooking the ocean atop the Oil Rig, Mother Base. The Oil Rig, as its name suggested was a literal Oil Rig sitting in the middle of the ocean that acted as our base of operations. Men here poured there lives into making this place a reality.

There was a moment of silence as we regarded each other. Miura was one of the last few who knew about my real roots, besides anyone who had any direct relation to me in my high school days. Everything about the famed 'Legendary Soldier' was just an air of mystery and legend but to the right people.

"You still talking to Yumiko?" I asked him after a while. The grin never wavered.

"You still talking to Komachi?" He responded, his grin growing bigger if possible.

"I'll take that as a no." I said, putting out my favored brand of cigar, before getting up and opening the door to see the higher deck. Men walked over from piece to piece, doing rounds around the base, and the mechanics running their usual tests to make sure everything was combat ready. Below me was a bustling activity of tanks, and various mechs ordered or accumulated over the years of battle this organization faced.

What organization would that be? That'd be the Militaires Sans Frontières, or MSF. Dubbed "Outer Heaven" amongst ourselves. It's French for Military without borders. A private military organization that fights wars with no regard for nation or ideology. This organization is one that fights as needed by whoever needs it. Countries that can't fight wars on their own due to politics or other means, various other clients that need to settle various… _differences_ came through here. Handling the remainder of North Korea for example, was a from a generous fund given by Russia and the United States. But it isn't always so clean. More often than not, we were criminals, terrorists, even. It didn't matter. We fought for ourselves, and the continuation of our lifestyle. The rest of the world could go to their hell. We found our own hell here. Miura had since joined me in overlooking the deck.

"It's something amazing, huh? What you built." He said.

"Don't pin this shit on me, you're as neck deep as I am." I said, as some form of humor. He chuckled at that.

"Does looking at it make it all feel like it's worth it?" He asked.

"No way in hell. After a while you just seem to run out of places to go." I replied gruffly. I took a moment to regard my own self. Dressed up in Military apparel from head to toe, this one with a tiger pattern, and a vest on. Pants securely tucked in to my boots and a knee sleeve over my right one. My unruly hair tied in a small ponytail. The eyepatch over my right eye to cover up the one I'd lost. I looked down to my left arm, the one that was made of a red metal, being a bionic prosthetic to replace the one I'd lost. Truly, a lot I'd given up to be able to look down at the Oil Rig out at sea below me. My base, my organization.

"But, there's not too many people I'd rather share it with." I added.

There was a moment of silence to take it in.

"So how does Russia stand now on our next potential op?" I asked Miura, expecting an explanation.

"It's not too far from being a done deal. They're getting hasty. It's almost about time they made their decision whether to send us in on Syria." He replied.

The tensions on the Syrian front had driven Russia to a dire straits with the US. Syria's own actions didn't help, but Russia being a superpower couldn't back out on their stances to help the country. Of course, we were always an option. Taking down another regime would mark a time of relative peace in the world, apart from minor terrorism plaguing certain countries that we dealt with on a constant basis.

Looking at my watch, I noticed the 15 minutes had nearly passed before tea time with the POTUS. The watch was pretty much the only decadent piece I had on my person. Compared to all the fancy tech I deployed with, this watch was stuck in the past.

"I have to go now. Keep me posted on the Russian front." I said.

"Will do, Boss… Oh, and here you go." He said tossing me something that looked suspiciously shaped like a watch box.

"Happy Birthday… Hikigaya." He said, grinning at the chance to use my real name.

"Fuck off." I said, adding "Thanks." To the end of that.

* * *

 **One Hour Later, MSF Base of Operations, "Mother Base"**

The meeting with the POTUS was drivel as usual. Mainly asking for mission reports on their own missions while underhandedly asking questions about their politically differentiated countries. All of which I underhandedly rejected of course. I walked back to my own office on the second level of the Base, once again glancing down as the mechanics went about their duties, gaining the occasional salute from the men on watch duty. Miura was back on the same spot I left him. Although… the look on his face was not as jovial as his usual self. There was a look of contemplativeness mixed in. He looked up at me as I approached.

"Boss… You're not gonna believe the call we just got."

"Hm?" I said, looking at him. My perceptiveness is what gave me my very first ever moniker; long before the times of 'Big Boss' and 'The Legendary Soldier' or any of the countless others; the one given to me by Yukinoshita Haruno: The Monster of Logic. Although I suppose 'Hikki' might be an earlier one, but I digress. Even now, as my social skills have reached their all time low, this skill I honed. I could tell from his face, what troubled him.

"A family matter." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, well, kind of. We got a call from the Japanese Prime Minister."

"Hayama…? What does he want?"

"He's got a job. Bodyguard duty. He sounded frazzled. He's hosting one of their usual big wig parties and has reason to believe there's a threat to his life, and the party will be the ideal time to get him."

"And?"

"He's specifically requested your services." He said, gauging my reaction. Naturally I didn't let anything show, because there was nothing to show.

"Why?"

"He's the Prime Minister. He's read your file from your time in the JSDF. Which means he just doesn't know about the Legendary soldier, he knows what the fuck you had to go through to gain that title. He offered us a cool 2 and a half million dollars for this. And sent over this to start you off." He finished, tossing a pile of papers to me. My lone eye widened somewhat at it.

"Diplomatic Immunity?" I said. But that wasn't what shocked me. Beneath that was research documents.

To explain, Japan has definitely maintained its reputation of being the epicenter and hub of some of the most advanced technology for almost a century. They were the first for full integration of the once fictional mechs into their army. This was new research fresh from the R&D of Japan. For him to hand over this, he must really be worried.

"Straight from Japan R&D. And he said that was just the prototype builds. He promised us a fresh order of these when they were complete."

"What the hell? Is this what his life is in danger for? I knew he was pioneering R&D, he funded millions into it. But this… Even so. Me going to Japan for bodyguard duty? Have you lost your mind?"

"Look I know it's unorthodox and beneath you, but…" But as expected I cut him off.

"But what? What if it's Cipher that's after him? What if he struck a deal with them to get me in exchange for his safety? It could be a suicide mission." I said sternly.

"Boss… Hikigaya. Under any other circumstances, I'd listen, but…" He had that contemplative look again.

"...But Yumiko." I finished. He nodded solemnly in response. I sighed, leaning over the railing.

"What about their kids?" I asked, referring to the boy and girl that they had.

"Yoko is already off in the U.S. with Dad. Hirohito is 18 already, so he's expected to attend."

"... Miura you're gonna owe me so damn hard after this." I said finally. I got off the rail and to the barracks to select the team I'd take to Japan.

"When is it?" I asked as I walked away.

"6 days. He wanted you there in 2 days." He replied.

"Tell him I'll be there in 4." I didn't look back, but I knew he was smirking.

* * *

 **3 Days Later, MSF Base of Operations, "Mother Base"**

It was bustling activity on the main deck, as usual with my departure. With me, 15 personnel that I would take on to Japan. That gave me two fully prepped squads. I was dressed in my normal military attire, sleeves rolled up, and adding my vest. Didn't feel right without it on at all times. I watched as two choppers set down on the two adjacent Helipads, noisy as ever. As they touched down the men started loading up for the trip. Being somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea meant we had to chopper into our mainland base and fly to Yokota Air Force Base in Japan, Arriving tomorrow morning.

The choppers were getting ready to leave, waiting on me to get on, and Miura came up to the pads.

"Thanks again, Boss. This one's personal." He said.

"Alright, I leave MSF in your care. If I die, well, you know the protocols. What to destroy, and making sure Solid takes my place." I said, offering a rare grin back to my constantly doing so comrade.

"Yeah, I know. The legend must live on." He said.

With that I nodded and got on the chopper. Taking off to the skies I took one last glance over to my home. It wasn't that I had one of those premonitional feelings of death, but I can feel that conflict is coming.

The legend needs to pull it's worth.

* * *

 **25 hours later, Somewhere over India, MSF Military Transport Aircraft.**

 _ **Dreamscape**_

" _This is Hikigaya. I'm in position. Didn't keep you waiting did I?" I said into my comms. I had landed in a forested land somewhere in Russia, gathering intel on a top secret facility. I remember this mission. It was my first solo op. I was barely 28 years old._

" _Alright, good to hear. From now on we're gonna switch over to codenames." said the commander on the other line._

" _Your codename for this mission is Naked Snake." he continued._

" _Naked Snake?" I replied, confused._

" _Well, We're dropping you off 'naked' for this mission, as in with minimal supplies. A Tranquilizer gun and your knife. And well, not only are you pulling off the stealth of the snake, but from your file I read you've eaten a snake too?" he asked._

" _Ugh… Once, in survival training." I replied begrudgingly._

" _Very well. For this mission then, You're Naked Snake. I'll refer to you as Snake from here on out. You can refer to me as "John". He completed._

" _As in, "John Doe"?" I asked curiously._

" _Yes. You can reach me on this frequency, 140.5 anytime. Alright, from your current location you should head north. Time to move out."_

 _That was the mission that went south. The mission where I was caught, and tortured. The mission where I lost my right eye._

I woke up, my left eye opening and adjusting to the darkness of the airplane. All that illuminated was the lights from the front from the cockpit and the red lights littered over the ceiling of the airplane. I was sleeping at the very back. Getting up from my resting position I walked over to the front of the plane, entering the cockpit. As expected, the two pilots were both currently awake, and one of the mission personnel manning the comms.

"Good Morning Boss." Said the comms guy, the other two pilots turning back and giving me a wave and greeting.

"Morning. Where are we now?" I asked.

"We're currently over Northern India. Turbulence can get pretty bad up here thanks to the Himalayan winds. Hope it didn't wake you Boss." said the Captain. I could see the light blue illumination of the sky as we moved forward, meaning we'd be hitting sunlight soon.

"We also got briefed by the JSDF via radio. We're landing about at 0700 hours local time. We have 3 hours of downtime, which we can use to rest up and unload our supplies. They're giving us trucks to transport our Jeeps and any other supplies into Tokyo. In 3 hours we'll get two helicopters to fly us into the city where the Prime Minister himself and his wife will receive us." Added the comms guy.

"The Prime Minister seems to be playing this one close to the chest." I replied. The plan seemed well enough. Once I got the intel from him and plans I could start planning for the event.

* * *

 **4 and a half hours later, Yokota Air Force Base, Japan.**

Getting off the plane via the cargo ramp, we were greeted by 16 JSDF soldiers in a salute. In front of them was undoubtedly their commanding officer. He saluted me before lowering his arm into a shake which I took.

"Good morning, er, Mr. "Snake"." He said, in a heavily accented English. I recognized the man. He was under my ranks back when I was still in the JSDF. He eyed me up and down, rather subtly taking in my left arm and eyepatch. As others, he was surely curious as to how I was still a legend in the field.

"Japanese is fine for me, can't say the same for my men though." I replied, switching back to Japanese for the first time in a while. My English was at a fluent level with almost no signs of an Asian accent atop it. I certainly preferred it to speaking Japanese, even with Miura I now spoke in English.

"Alright then, thank you. The Prime Minister welcomes you back to Japan, and apologizes for him not being here to greet you on your first steps back on Japanese soil himself. He will meet you later in the day when you are in the City."

"That's fine… Anyhow, you are… Kogami, aren't you?" I replied, recalling the name that I surprisingly remembered.

"Oh uh… That's right. I'm surprised you remember me captain." He replied.

"Hm. Okay, you get us a hangar and we'll be out of your hair for a few hours, we can handle our unloading ourselves." I replied. Might as well be courteous since they were lending us their time and space.

"Alright, I'll signal our ATC to direct your plane to Hangar 4."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Unloading went off without a hitch. We were now on the choppers on our way into Tokyo. I was staring outside the open helicopter, taking in the sights. There wasn't much nostalgia to be had since while I was stationed in Tokyo, my 'home' per se was still in Chiba, so I spent most of my time on the base. Still, the unique appeal of a Japanese city triggered some memory of my youth.

"Having some nostalgia, Boss?" I was asked by someone oppositely adjacent to me. This was Sadayo Anzo, last name first. She was conveniently Japanese, as well as the one female I had picked on this team. You could call it sexist, but it was out of my hands that only 11% of our ranks were female. That was slightly lower than the 14.5% average seen in most countries. Still, there was an insistence from my end to have her on the team. I can see this op going a certain way and having a female with us will most likely prove beneficial.

"Not really, I didn't spend much time in Tokyo." I replied. I could see in her own eyes that she was feeling it though. I saw a certain spark every time she glanced over the towers of the city. I broke out from the thoughts as we began lowering altitude. From underneath I could see the two helipads we would land on. As soon as we touched the ground I got off the chopper. Looking straight in front, I was finally greeted with 3 familiar faces that I'd rather never have seen again.

Hayama Hayato, Miura Yumiko, and… Yukinoshita Yukino.

Of course, them being surrounded by 16 Military soldiers, and behind me 15 of my own, kind of ruined the moment.

Despite the choppers, there was a deafening silence. I slowly walked over to the trio. Each step I got a better grasp of their faces. Hayama had undoubtedly aged well, still looking early in his forties rather than the later that he was. He was wearing a blue suit. Yumiko looked the same, her blonde hair tied in a loose high ponytail which let some strands fall on her shoulders. She wore a white office dress. Her distress after looking at me was definitely apparent.

Yukinoshita seemed to look the most shocked, wearing a light cream office dress, suit jacket and all. All in all, the three of them looked great.

Expected from the big wigs of Tokyo. Hayama's political power had obviously reached its peak given his position, and the same could be said for the Yukinoshitas, her being the Speaker of the Councillors on the Diet, and Yukinoshita Construction had risen to the largest construction contractor in the country, with Haruno running the business.

And then there was me, a grizzled old man running a highly illegal private paramilitary organization. I stuck out like a poor thumb. Well, not too much. Scummy politics from them is what fuels my own line of work. Not to mention our own net worth is significantly higher than Yukinoshita Construction.

I completed my walk up to the three of them, standing face to face with the faker himself.

"Good morning, Prime Minister." I said formally, giving a bow in normal Japanese fashion.

"You can lighten up, please call me Hayama, Hiki-" I raised my hand to stop him. I turned back to my men and took a look at them. Some of them didn't know my real name and it was better kept that way. I turned back and gestured to me men to show Hayama.

"For now you can call me "Snake"." I said.

"Uhm… Alright. Snake, then. If you'll follow me, we can go to my office and discuss details in private. There are four SUVs to take you and your men to the place I arranged. It's a five-star hotel right opposite the venue of the event."

I didn't need to turn back to know, but I did anyway to see the badly hidden looks of glee the team was trying desperately to mask. I sighed. Staff morale above all of course.

"Okay I'll join. I'd like to send my men to the hotel right away though. They've been hard at work since the request came through."

"I suppose that's fine. The owner of the hotel is a close friend of mine, and obviously, I've informed him and he made sure, in secrecy, that any _bags_ you happen to take in will be unchecked. I'll leave what you brought to your discretion. Your men can change into more civil clothing downstairs so as to not stand out." He said, gesturing to one of his own men. Slowly, he moved and following him, my men filed out and left the rooftop.

"You know, I did want you here 2 days ago." He replied, expecting some reasoning. I chose to instead give my trademark reply.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" I said, a slight grin on my face.

"Your file did mention you say that a lot." He replied.

"Where are my manners. Miura, it's good to see you." I said, lying to my teeth. She registered my greeting after a second. She was distracted. I raised my hand to shake hers. Useless.

Finally, I turned to Yukinoshita. She flinched a little when I turned my gaze on to her, she was trying hard to focus her gaze to match my left eye, rather than go for either my right eye or prosthetic arm.

"Yukinoshita… How've you been?" I asked.

"Hikigaya… What the hell happened to you?" She couldn't help but ask. Well at least she was direct about it.

"What happens on the field happens. Arm lost in an explosion that nearly killed me, eye lost in torture, which also nearly killed me." I said frankly.

"I never thought you would-" she began.

"Forget what you thought about me. That guy's dead. Me and the three of you, we're all strangers here." I said, firmly. This wasn't some sorry reunion, it was a job.

An unnerving silence befell them.

"I guess we'll move this to my office." Hayama said, ever being the one to break the ice.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit. Lmao I'm actually surprised I have so many dedicated readers that still remember a different circumstance. I changed my Pen Name as I didn't want my old one showing up. But holy shit.**

 **I'm actually undeserving that my first story managed to get more than 30000 views. That's just insane.**

 **Anyway I wrote this a while back but didn't finish it so I thought I'd upload it. I've been busy with life.**

 **I have a break coming up. So, I will promise to write a new chapter for A different Circumstance. I still get reviews and PMs asking me for it, so I'll come through for you guys.**

* * *

 **15 minutes later, Prime Minister's office**

Finally, I was sitting down across the desk from Hayama. The meeting itself was a surreal experience, something I never thought would happen. Yumiko ran off before we even got here, saying she had her own meeting to attend. I was currently sitting with Yukinoshita standing by Hayama's side.

"Well, we've had our differences as mere kids, but I've gotta give credit where it's due. That's one hell of an R&D project." I said. I pulled out a cigar from my pocket, an electric one, and began to smoke it.

"I appreciate that. However you know what kind of target something like that would put on my back." He said, placing his arms under his chin and resting it there.

"Alright, we can cut out any small talk from here on out. Simply, I need intel. I have a few plans to play for this operation. Anything you can tell me that's relevant helps." I said. Hayama regarded me for a second before nodding.

"Well. First off, I want you to be at the event at all times. You're officially invited as a guest, and I suggest you bring a plus one as a cover. Some people from high school will be there and it'll look more believable. I'd prefer however as many men you're willing to provide on site as well to mingle with the crowds. You'll have full access to all cameras. The rest is up to you." He said, and pulled out a set of blueprints of the event building. I looked them over for a second before rolling them up and putting them back into the case. I'd look at those more closely later.

"Got it. I have a plan." I said instantly. He looked shocked at me.

"Already?" asked Yukinoshita, also slightly shocked. I did play a fair deal of mind games with her back in the day, I think I exceeded her expectations of how my mind developed.

"I told you, I was already planning several schemes for the op. I just needed some details… Okay, to start. The girl you saw on my team will be my plus one to the event. She's only 26 but, I'll make it work. As far as anyone at the party is concerned I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, not Snake, and I'm still in the JSDF. It won't work for everyone but that's fine. Just don't introduce me to too many new people.

There will be four other men at the party on alert. We'll all be carrying silenced pistols. There will be another two in any free room in the building. All 8 of us will have our equipment stashed somewhere, making us a full squad. Our first priority is to reach these and get ready should anything go south. This'll likely turn into a hostage situation until an enemy can extract you, so we'll have time before you are taken.

The other squad will stay on standby at the hotel. 4 will be in the rooms, monitoring cameras and comms. The other 4 will be in one of our own Humvees in a back alley. Any outdoor infiltration will be done by them should we need their help." I finished.

"That seems ideal. This one really is personal Hikigaya… I need you to not only protect me, but my family." He finished. But as he said it, he looked up to Yukinoshita for a second, and they shared a look.

I gave a blank stare at the scene, my mind realizing something.

"I have a question, but you have to trust me when I say it's for the mission…" I started.

Now, earlier I stated, my perception of human behavior was something I took pride in. Well, I knew all too well what that look meant.

"...How long have you two been sleeping together?" I said bluntly.

The change in the room was instant. A tense atmosphere skyrocketed. Hayama seemed to lose the wind in his lungs and looked at me in pure shock, more so than any look I've gotten so far.

"W...what?" He asked, still in shock with perhaps even a look of fear.

"You can admit it, I can tell you now I won't spill the beans." I said.

"...7 years." Yukinoshita was the one who answered. I was almost surprised at that.

"Yukino!" Said Hayama, distressed. He then turned to me.

"And you… How is that relevant?!" He said, in ire.

"Listen, I know more than either of you about hostage situations. Hell, I think I know more than anyone. No one really deals with a hostage situation more than once in a lifetime, but I have."

He quieted down and sat back down on his chair, now willing to hear what I have to say.

"Here's the thing about hostage situations. An enemy knows how to push buttons. They might put you in a moral dilemma and you'd have to make a bad decision at the wrong time. If they pointed a gun at Yukino here, who I know you love more than your wife, what are you gonna give up to save her? Miura may be blind to the truth but she's not stupid, especially if it's in front of her face." I said.

Hayama took a moment to contemplate this. "Then what are you saying?" He asked.

"What I'm saying is… If the time comes, in that moment, I want you to remember, Yukinoshita is nothing to you then and there. If you let whatever you have get out at the wrong time, either the enemy will take advantage of it, or you'll be in scandal. This ensures her safety better too. The less they see her as a relevant asset to their mission, the safer she'll be from being a target herself."

"That's… Agreeable." Hayama said, still clenching his fists. I didn't care enough to judge him, or Yukino. So much time had passed that they were strangers to me, as I was to them. Our evolution as people from those days, has made us all entirely different people.

"It's not my place to judge. This is a contract, and I'm your hired help. You're a stranger to me as I am to you. Nothing about any of us is the same."

There was a silence as he nodded.

"Plus, call it settling the debt." I added.

"Debt? For what?"

"For not telling Miura I killed her mother." I finished. I promptly got up and left the room. I could tell Yukino had a million questions after I said that in her head, but I wasn't willing to answer them.

Yuminari Miura. The original "Legendary Soldier". Codename, "The Boss", and my mentor. It was after killing her, overcoming "The Boss", that I was given my title.

The famed, "Big Boss".

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Leaving the building, an SUV was waiting for me. I got in and shut the door. As the vehicle began to move, I pulled out my satellite phone and dialed a number. It was Miura. Once I heard him pick up, I decided to switch to codename as I was being overheard by the two men driving me.

"Shalashaka." I said, referring to Miura's nickname.

Immediately, the two drivers had a visible tense in front of me. It took everything in their conviction not to react. They knew that name. Miura Yasuhiro, the Revolver Ocelot nicknamed "Shalashaska", was another legend on the field. An interrogation specialist, he could get anything out of anyone, no matter how loyal they are. His torture was on another level. An intimidating bastard. Getting caught by him was the worst fate a soldier could ask for.

I had experienced it myself, after all.

"Boss. How'd it go?" He said. I could feel the attitude even over the phone.

"As you'd expect. It's a contract, clean and simple. Like I told them, we're all strangers now. There's no need for sentiment."

"Fair enough. How was Yumiko?"

"Unnerved. She knows you're with me but didn't say anything."

"And… About the other thing?" He asked cautiously, referring to their mother.

"That… She doesn't know." I said.

"Holy hell. You owe Hayama one heck of a lot." He said, whistling.

"I already settled it. And you're not gonna be happy about it." I said, a smirk coming on my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just keep my contingencies ready."

"Already in place. Operation Uprooting is prepared and ready." He said, affirmingly.

"Good. I'll call you later." I said, swiftly closing the phone. I had changed before leaving the building. I was now wearing a pair of black cargos, still tucked into the same boots, wearing a simple black T-shirt. It wasn't great at making me more discreet, but it was less of a standout than my earlier attire. Unfortunately they were the most pedestrian clothing I had.

I needed to send the team shopping today.

* * *

Finally, we pulled up at the hotel. Getting out the car, I took a glance at the grandiose building right on the corner of the opposite street, just as Hayama said.

"That's our venue." I said to myself, getting into the building. I went straight up in the elevator and knocked on one of the doors. It opened up, one of my men on the other side.

"Boss." He said, before moving aside to let me in. It seemed this wing of the floor was closed off for us, the other wings still having guests staying in them. All the rooms on one side had a direct view on to the street with the venue of the party in clear sight.

Entering the room, all the men were in here, waiting for my order. Good. Once I entered the room past the Foyer, all of them stood up, awaiting orders.

I tossed one of them the plans. He was our mission operator.

"That's the blueprints of the building. I want 4 exit and entry points for us to use in a hostage situation." I said, frankly. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Will do, Boss."

"To the rest of you. We're already two teams. Firstly, my team. We'll be on site. Two of you will be in a room at the event with our gear, on standby. The other six, including me, are going to be guests at the event. I'm invited as a guest. Anzo, you'll be my plus one." I said, referring to the female in our group.

"Huh?!" She said, surprised.

"Will that be a problem?" I said. It didn't take much for everyone to know that wasn't really a question.

"No Boss. I'll do my best." She said, regaining composure.

"Good. The rest of you, stay on high alert at all times. Team Two, well, you're on standby, just as we discussed." I said. Everyone gave me a salute, already knowing their individual roles. It was routine after all.

"Now…" I said, reaching into my pocket, and pulling out a huge stack of bills. Each was 10000 Yen.

"Go get some clothes for the party. And I need a Tux." I said, referring to my team.

"Boss, with due respect, without fitting on one yourself, I think they only make Tuxedos for people of your size to order." Said Anzo.

That was probably right. I stood about 6'3" now. Even being around 5'11" himself, I was towering over Hayama earlier. I stood in a steady stance most of the time, my knees slightly bent, so I was never at full height. That would of course have to change when I'm at the event.

"...Fine. I'll come." I said, really not wanting to do so.

"The rest of you…"

They awaited my orders tensely, as they did.

"Take some time to relax. It's been a long trip. Tomorrow morning, we get to work." I said, letting them firmly know not to take this for granted. Not that I needed to.

* * *

 **Miura-Hayama Yumiko POV**

 _I had just turned 27 years old. My mother had just passed away. The Minister of Defense had come to our house one day. Told me and my father that Miura Yuminari, The Legendary Soldier was killed in action while on a covert mission in enemy territory. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think someone like her could die. She was supposed to be the best. Then three days later, my brother came home._

 _That's when I knew something was wrong._

 _My brother was in the military, but his branch, his designation, was a well guarded secret. His visits few and far between, I could see the look in eyes whenever he came home. He never went out to meet anyone, no friends to speak of. I don't think he was ever supposed to come back to Japan, but he somehow always did. Without any warning, I'd see him at home cooking one day when I got back from whatever I was doing._

 _I'd catch him and Mom talking in the dead of night whenever he came home. Whatever they talked about, it was something no one else was supposed to hear. I would often hear them talking in Russian._

 _On some level, I always knew he was caught up in something shady. But I never asked. Whatever he did, I knew it was something only the strong could do._

 _Things only people like my mother and him could do._

 _After I heard the news, I spent the last three days in my room crying. As he did, my father, also in the military, disappeared for a week to wallow in his own sorrows._

 _Then on that day, I heard the TV on. Walking down, I knew who to expect. He heard me, of course._

" _Yumiko." He said as some distant form of greeting. On the TV, he was watching the news. The footage was live from the Prime Minister's office._

 _A soldier was being awarded a service cross._

" _Snake. You proved yourself to be even above The Boss. She would be proud. As a true patriot, your actions have secured the prosperity of Japan and the United States for possibly decades. I hereby award you the title, 'Big Boss'."_

 _As the man received his Medal of Honor, he saluted the Prime Minister. As he shook the hand of the Prime Minister, they turned around to face the cameras of the media._

 _He wore an eyepatch on his right eye. But that face. I'd remember it anywhere. His eyes, I'd recognize immediately. His frown, I could place it in a heartbeat. His ruly hair was cascading from the sides of his cap._

 _Hikigaya Hachiman. He was the man who proved himself to be better than my mother. I recognized his codename. My mom talked a lot about her prized student. The so-called Snake. She said it wasn't his official name at the time, but it's what she settled on to tell me as she could never tell me his real name. He ate up her famous Close Quarter Combat technique. He was a deadeye shot. Possibly the best sniper alive. And above all, his skills in stealth and infiltration was unmatched._

 _My brother switched off the TV as it went back to the anchor._

" _Yumiko. This might be the last time you'll see me for a while." He started. All I could do was nod. I could say nothing in the face of my brother._

 _I never saw him again after that._

 _Soon after that, I was married to Hayato who was just starting to gain recognition in the country's political scene._

 _3 years later, Hikigaya Hachiman defected from Japan. We started hearing about the now famed 'Militaires Sans Fronitiéres'. There was only one name that rose from the mumblings about that private military organization._

 _Big Boss._

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Kirijo Palace Hotel**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman POV**

The party was already at full swing by the time we arrived. I was dressed in a pristine fresh tuxedo, my combat bionic arm, which was red, been replaced by a sleek, black one. It was barebones compared to the versatility the one I used on the field gave me. I walked in, mindful of my confident stance, standing tall at my full length. I stepped out of the car I drove there, a standard high-end SUV. Walking to the other side, I opened the passenger door to let out Anzo, who was dressed in a black gown. Naturally seeing no place to effectively hide a silenced pistol, one of the men, already present inside was holding on to it for her.

"Mingle with as little people as possible. I hear journalists will be attending this party as well. Try to avoid them." I said to her, she nodded. I put out my arm for her to grab, and we walked up the stairs. Eventually we crossed the guest check and entered the glamorous hall. We walked for a few minutes before going our separate ways. I scanned the room for Hayama, who noticed me. He was talking to someone with Miura, and seeing me, he was making some excuse to leave the conversation before walking over to a relatively sparse corner of the hall.

"Everything fine?" he asked me. I could tell, his breath was hitched slightly. He was on edge, but not overly alarmed. I nodded at his question. We were then interrupted by someone, wearing a light dress, that went all the way to her legs.

"Ah, I finally get some time to talk to you, Mr. Prime Minister." said a young girl. She had a glint on her face, likely a journalist.

"Come on Komiki, if you wanted some time to talk to me, you know I'm always available for you. You just need to ask Yukino."

"Yes, but I feel like that's going to give me an unfair advantage over the competition." she said, smiling.

"Still playing the fair game, huh? Your competing journalist friends wouldn't be quite so moral if they had the same connections." he said, with a charisma refined since his childhood. Almost as perfect a mask as Yukinoshita Haruno herself.

"And who might your friend here be-?" she asked, looking to find the spot where I stood now empty.

Once I heard her name, I immediately left. Because I knew who she was. Hikigaya Komiki. 20 years old. Oldest child of Hikigaya Komachi. My niece.

"I don't think he likes journalists all that much. Nevermind him, he's just an old friend from college. I always invite him to these things, but being overseas in the U.S. he doesn't often show." he lied. Good save, Hayama.

"Now, what did you want to ask?" he changed the topic, swiftly.

"Well, about the recent meetings you had in Singapore…" she started.

I left the hearing range of that conversation, after I had been successfully saved from being found out. That was one more problem to worry about.

"Come in all callsigns, this is Venom Snake." I said, quietly, but enough to be picked up by my earpiece.

"Ready for orders Boss." came several voices in succession.

"See the girl Hayama is talking to? She's of the _highest_ priority. If things go south, I want her taken to safety, _immediately_. Even above Hayama himself. You protect her with your lives."

"Roger Boss." came the same several voices. They didn't need a reason.

Walking around the party once more, I did a good job of not standing out despite my looks. What I used to call "Stealth Hikki" in high school… well as you can imagine it's my most prized skill. I walked around, alert, but soon my gaze stopped on someone.

He was young, and had a striking appearance. He had jet black hair that was spiked up towards the back, looked almost like some kind of anime character. Hal Emmerich would have said so, at least.

His eyes were a striking blue. Not the cold piercing ones of Yukino, but vibrant ones. They were foreign, clear as day.

Why I compared them to Yukino? Well, it was clear to anyone that this was Yukinoshita's son.

Yukino walked up behind him.

"Hikigaya-san." She said, maintaining a cold elegance.

"Yukinoshita." I responded, in acknowledgement. The blue eyes of the young one between us darted back and forth between his mother and me, eventually settling on looking at his mother for an explanation of who I was.

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman. An old friend." He seemingly recognized the name, at least his face said so. Whether it was from my fame or Yukinoshita actually bothered to tell him about me as a friend, I wouldn't know. He looked over to me and raised his hand for a handshake.

I responded in kind.

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Akihito Yukinoshita. Good to meet you."

It was just about 3 weeks after Akihito was born that I left Japan. It was also the last time I'd seen Yukino, an image I never thought I'd see. Yukino, the Ice Queen, in the maternity ward holding her first child.

Really puts into perspective how nothing works out the way you thought it would.

Someone came up and took the pair's attention, and I took my leave. I walked over to the open balcony area, which was devoid of any presence. I grabbed a whiskey from the passing waitress on my way there, who gave me a flirtatious smile. Not that I would drink it, I just needed to look sociable.

I walked over to the balcony to peer out on to the garden on the backside of the hotel.

"So, this is what happened to Hikigaya Hachiman." came a voice behind me. I turned around, slowly, to find a woman staring at me, a smile on her face.

She was a mature woman, yet still held beautiful elegance, and looked like she had several more good looking years before her. She was wearing a purple ball dress, with matching heels. All to match her purple shaded eyes. Even the ends of her black hair were dyed in a light purple to match.

"Yukinoshita Haruno." I said, lowly. She undoubtedly heard from Hayama. She gave me a smile, before walking over to me. I turned back around. She walked up to me and gave me a curious glance.

"Nice tux." she said, eyeing me up and down.

"And nice eyepatch." she added. It wasn't new to her. I had already lost my right eye by the time I was still a JSDF soldier. I had met her with it once before. I turned to her, and she got a good look at the prosthetic arm.

"I never believed it anyway. Hikigaya Hachiman, aka Naked Snake, a genetically enhanced super soldier, the best one the JSDF or the U.S. Army has had, killed in action 10 years ago. Then you reappear like a phantom 4 years later. Although I hear your name is actually Snake now?" she asked. I decided to humor her. She wasn't one to act out anyway.

"I have no real use for my given name. Just puts the wrong people in danger."

"So what do they call you? Apart from "Big Boss" of course."

"A soldier's name is defined by what he's been through. After the incident 10 years ago, my name has changed. They call me Punished "Venom" Snake."

"Sounds serious." she said, not really wanting to think about the kind of work I did. She pulled out of a small purse with her, a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" she asked.

"No thanks." I said, pulling out a cigar from my inside pocket and raising it for her to see.

"Ah, a cigar man." she said, before lighting up her own cigarette and passing the lighter to me. We stood in silence.

"I take it you know about Hayama and Yukino." She said, after a while. I made a sideways glance at her.

"Yeah. Can't say I'm surprised. He always did strike me as someone who would be promiscuous." I replied.

"Not surprised? Don't you want to know our cute little Yukino- _chan_ grew into being a mistress to a married man?" she asked. The conversation resembled how we used to talk 30 years ago, although she was being more blunt.

"I don't care." I said, being equally blunt.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"If it isn't enemy intel, I stick to a need-to-know basis." I said.

"Still, you have to admit it's a bit shocking." she pressed, looking into me.

"..."

"Ah, I always knew you'd end up the strong silent type, though that last growth spurt you had was a surprising one. What are you 6'2"?"

"6'3" I responded.

"Wow." She said, coming up close to me to emphasize the height difference between us.

"Don't you have a husband to bother?" I responded.

Her husband was so unbelievably one dimensional I could have sworn she wanted to throw up every second being with him.

"You know I'm not against promiscuity myself." She said, smiling. Teasing. Like the old days.

"..." I chose to stay silent again.

"What? Don't tell me it's against your morals." She said laughing.

I wanted to laugh myself at the irony.

Suddenly my instincts went blaring.

 _*GUNSHOT**GUNSHOT**GUNSHOT**GUNSHOT*_

"Boss?" came my comms.

"Yeah, I heard. What's the situation?" I replied instantly.

"Bad. They have about 20 men entering through the front entrance. I see another two teams entering from the sides, through the hotel rooms. They wasted no time getting to the target, they've started zip tying everyone in the hall. No insignia on the uniforms. Their tech isn't the quality of Cipher's. " Walking up to the entrance to the balcony, I peered in.

"No one has to die if you're willing to cooperate." came the voice of the presumed commander. I saw men walking around, in top quality military attire.

"Argh!" came the voice behind me. A lone soldier had come in from the backyard, and was currently trying to grab Haruno, to which she was struggling.

"Get off me, bastard!" she said.

Immediately, I pulled out my Burkov, and swiftly gave a shot to the exposed part of his head.

I walked up to Haruno, who was shocked at the sight of death. Some blood had spilled on her hands and dress.

"Follow me." I said, getting into a crouch and walking into the garden. She followed.

"Who's available for rendezvous." I said.

"All of us are still here Boss." said one of the men.

"Us too." came another voice. Good. All of them were ready.

"Boss, Ladybug here. I managed to grab the girl you mentioned. I'm escorting her to the rendezvous." This was Anzo.

"Alright. As planned. Get to room 208, and get ready for combat. Team Two, are you combat ready?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Okay, standby for orders." I said.

"Roger."

I made my way into the garden, around the side. Getting into a crouch, I crept through the gardens. I had a smile on my face.

Sometimes, I love this job.

* * *

 **A/N: I finished this literally weeks after the first chapter but I wasn't happy with it. I made some edits now, and I hope it holds up to the first one. Until next time.**


End file.
